One Minute of your Mind
by Lyrie Wildfire
Summary: This is a series of Musing about how the character feel about each other. Actually a game that I like to play to try and find out more about each charackter. After all we are often defined by our friends. (Update 16-20)
1. Intro

A Name FanFic Game A Name FanFic Game.

Names in the Game: Max, Michael, Isabel, Tess, Liz, Maria, Kyle, Alex, Jim Valenti, Amy Deluca, Diana Evans and Phillip Evans. Now this is a game that I like to play when I am either bored or working something mindless at work. It is a kind of Musing about interaction between two characters on the show. (You can play this with any kind of show….So far I have played it with The A-Team and an Animeshow…TAT was actually the show I started this game with. While having to do files for 2 hours at work. Life can't get more boring that this.) You take two small piece of paper for each name. And then write down the names of the important people in a show. The more people the harder but also the more interesting and challenging.

**Now you make two piles in which each pile has the names. **

** **

**One you leave unmarked and the other you mark with a mark on the backside. **

** **

**Now you mix it together and draw one marked and one unmarked one. **

** **

**The marked one is the Person wondering (here in bold) and the unmarked one is the person which it is about (here in bold and _italic). _**

** **

**I am sticking with Canon but you can also play it with fanon**** and whatever FFuniversum you can think of****. **

** **

**This one is Canon. **

** **

**And the question is:  
**

**One Minute of your mind.**

****

One Minute of your mind 

If I had one minute of your mind 

One minute in which I could see what I want. 

One minute in which the questions that I had about you would be answered. 

If I had this one minute to see in your mind. 

What would I look for? 

(I put the results each in a Chapter. And I swear there was no cheating in rearranging all people are drawn by hand without looking ;)


	2. Jim Valenti - Max

Jim Valenti

**Jim Valenti - _Max _**

I guess I would look how you handle it. 

I had always known that there was something different about you. 

Something special. 

But it was only shortly ago that I found out how right I was. 

Sometimes now I actually do wish that I would have been wrong. 

Because right now life surely starts to become more and more. 

And here you are a 17 year old king. 

With only 3 people to count as your nation. 

No planet to rule. 

But enough enemy to make up for both. 

I am 50 and I would have trouble with decision about the fate of two worlds. 

Sometimes I want to help you. But I know I can't. 

Because it is you that they look to when it comes to leading them. Humans and aliens equal. 

But I try to be there for you when you need someone to talk to that you that that you have someone you can depend on as well ones in a while. 

And not only because you saved my sons life back then. 

And not only because by helping you I am helping the people on Earth. 

But also because you are a remarkable young boy. 

Who I one day want to see grow up into a man, who I know will make a difference. 

If I had one minute of your mind I would look for your fears. 

Because they are the ones that hold you back. 

Isn't it strange that after all those years that I have haunted the alien. Know that I know who they are all I did was adopt them. 

I guess in that one minute I would see what I need to help you for all that. 


	3. Michael - Phillip Evans

Michael

**Michael – _Phillip Evans _**

**_ _**

If I had one minute of your mind I would look for…. 

I guess I would look what it is that you feel for Max and Isabel. 

So that for once on my mind I knew what it would be to have a father that cares. 

Not like the one I had in my life. 

Sure like you and Diana taught Max and Isabel. 

He taught me. 

But unlike you teaching them driving with their bike and swimming. 

He taught me how to defend myself. And that all in all I didn't need anybody beside the people thatI am connected to. 

He would teach me to be quiet when he came home drunk and to quickly look like I was asleep. To never ask for anything than then the things he gave me. 

I always wondered what it was that made you so different from my father. 

You would never scream and shout at them. 

You would scold them and sometimes raise your voice. But you never like my Dad did. 

And I know for sure that you never raised a hand against them no matter what they did. 

I sometimes wonder why Max and Isabel never told you. 

I mean I know why I never told my Dad. 

Because I knew that he would have had me shipped off of to the next air force base in a second. Selling me without a doubt. 

But you are different. 

Maybe if I had a Father like you trust would come a little more easier to me. 

Like it comes to Max and Isabel. 

I guess if I had one minute that what I would look for. 

What it is that made you different from him. 


	4. Diana Evans - Tess

Diana Evans

**Diana Evans_ – Tess _**

What would I look into if I had that minute? 

I know that there is a lot that there is to know but I can't think of anything specific. 

All I know is that you appearance surprised me. 

I always thought that Maxwell was happy with Liz. And I knew he was. 

I know my boy and there was no mistake for the love that he carried in his eyes when he talked about you. After all I had see the same when I looked into the mirror before I married Phillip. 

But then you came and suddenly Max no longer met with Liz. No longer talked about her and spend a lot of time just being sad. 

And when I hear him talk about you there is not the love I seen when he talked about Liz. 

There is something different, almost thoughtful. 

And sometimes resigning. 

As if he accepted something that he had no choice. 

And I don't understand why? 

Why he has chosen you over the girl he so obviously loved. 

Maybe if I had one minute of your mind I would be able to find the answer there. 


	5. Alex - Kyle

Alex Alex – _Kyle_

What would I look for in your mind? 

It is strange considering that only 2 years ago I would even have thought that we had enough in common to even share more than a word at school. 

The only thing that connected us was Liz. 

Me as her best friend beside Maria and you as her boyfriend. 

Needless to say that I know more about you than you might like me too. 

I always though we were too different. And actually it never bothered me. 

After all you can't be friends with everybody. 

But ever since we both become member in the 'I know an alien club' as Nasedo put it back then this has changed. 

Because we are also in the small and exclusive 'Being a male boy knowing and alien' Club. And the as exclusive but even more confusing 'Am I her friend or her boyfriend' Club. 

So I don't think I would look for anything specific. 

But I would use it to get to know you better. 

One minute of your mind. 

Would be interesting to see what I would find? 


	6. Maria - Diana Evans

Maria Maria – _Diana Evans_

I always wondered what you would say if you would find out about your children. I mean here you are loving them raising them. Yet knowing so little about them. 

I mean how different they really are from the rest of us. 

For you they are just Max and Isabel. The two children that you adopted when they were little.You have no clue that you practically adopted royalty into your house. 

King Max and his sister.

The one whose shoulders the fate of world rests. 

I bet you didn't know that when you sent them to their rooms after the Vegas debacle. 

But then maybe it is good that way. With all that is going around here. With all the people depending on them Maybe they need this piece of normality. 

That you treat them like any other children. 

Like what they are. 17 year old kids. 

Not the ones who are fated to make a difference. 

I know that at least Max needs it. When he ones in a while is not looked upon by the group to rule and know which way to go. 

Because I know that even if he is getting really good at it. He is still unsure. He definitely doesn't have all the answers that they look for. 

And it hurts him when they scold him for trying to find them. 

He needs you and your husband to remind him that he is only 17 yet. 

Because from what I know from Liz he will need these memories in years to come. 


	7. Tess - Maria

Tess Tess - _Maria_

Maybe I would like to know why you still hang on to Michael. You two are the only human alien couple that hasn't broken up yet. 

I mean Max already seemed to have found out that it wasn't wise if he stayed with Liz. He is getting closer to me. 

And Isabel never was close in *that* way to Alex. And I knew that this definitely wasn't the reason on Alex's side. 

And me and Kyle weren't serious. He was just someone to have at my side till Max made up his mind. And a piece of family to replace the one I lost when Nasedo died. 

So it is just you and Michael that keep destiny from happening. 

So if I had one minute of your mind I would want to know why? 

Why you think that your feelings are more important that the fate of worlds. 


	8. Kyle - Amy Deluca

Kyle Kyle – _Amy Deluca_

** **

Sometimes I wonder what you would say about this whole mess that you are involved in without even knowing. That you getting into without even having a warning. 

Your daughter is in love with and alien. 

Your boyfriend, my father, is actively helping them. 

So far things are serious between you and Dad but not too serious. But we you are getting there. 

As close as you are now to him it is only a matter of time till you will get engaged or marry. 

What will we tell you then? 

If Max comes over in another problem involving the world. What will we do? 

Sent you shopping? 

Lie to you? 

And if you do tell you how would you react? 

Max always tries to keep the people that know as little as possible. The less know the less are a danger or are in danger. 

And he is right. 

But sometimes I think it might be safer for you to know. 

Before whoever is onto this attacks. 

Before you see you child charging power surges at a Teddy. 

And for this I would like to have one moment of your mind. 

To know if it would be wise. 


	9. Liz - Isabel

Liz Liz – _Isabel_

At first moment it isn't easy to know what I might want to know about you. But then at second sight it is much too clear. As always it is about Max. 

You are his sister and an alien like he is. 

If I might be able to look into your mind would I be able to understand him better. 

His motivation. 

Because I want to. 

I want to be able to know what is going on 

Because as much as I know there is still so much that I don't understand 

We are the humans and you are the alien. 

Still I love Max and I know that he loves me. 

If I had one minute of your mind I try and find answers. 

To the question that I have carried in my mind for 2 years. 

So that maybe the answers would make more sense out of what the situation is right now. 

So that maybe the answer I get would give me the answers to Max. 


	10. Amy DeLuca - Michael

Amy Deluca

**Amy**** Deluca**** –__ Michael **

What would I look in your mind. 

It would be very easy. 

You are my daughters boyfriend 

She is in love with you and you with her. 

At least so it seems. 

Even if I weren't having this feeling that you were hiding something from me I would have enough reason to look into your mind. 

Just to know what your intention are with her. 

I mean that is what any mother would like to do about her baby's boyfriend. 

But with you it is even more. 

Because like I said I have this feeling that you are hiding something. 

And it isn't you Dad or the time you spend with him while he hurt you in more way than one. 

There is something else. 

And I don't like it. I don't want my girl to go with a boy and maybe marry him who keeps secrets. This is dangerous. Especially since I wonder if she knows about it. 

If I had one minute of your time I would see what it is that you are hiding. 

And then with the rest of the time I would look some more. 


	11. Max - Liz

Max

**Max_ - Liz _**

I guess if I had that ones minute there would only be one thing that I knew that I would look for. 

I want too know what it is that you feel about me. 

Some time ago I had been so sure that you love me the same way that I do. But now I no longer no. Not after Kyle…not after Sean. 

But then again how can I look for certainly in you if I am not sure myself. 

I guess maybe that if I knew you'd still love me it would make things easier. 

Some teenager groan about their life. 

Me I always had two life to consider. 

The human Max life. 

And the Alien Max life. 

And possible look that both lives's didn't connect. 

But then you came and suddenly they did connect but yet still stayed appart. 

And even worse I got two other lives to the ones that I was already juggling. 

The leader that was. 

And the leader that I was supposed to become. 

4 lives and 2 loves. 

Tess and You. 

My former bride and the one that I despite destiny want to become my future. 

If given the choice I would take you in a heartbeat. But you keep sending me away. Yet still your eyes tell me that you still feel the same for me 

I want to look into your mind to find out which of them is telling the truth. 

You mouth or your eyes. 


	12. Isabel - Alex

Isabell Isabell – _Alex _

I don't know what I would look for. 

There is not much that I don't know about you. You have told me so much. Not about you but how you feel about me. 

And I had seen the pain when I told you how good a friend you were. 

And you are. You don't even know how much it means to me to have someone at my side that knows the language I am talking in. 

You are at my side and give me a ear to listen to me. 

I don't tell you how good a friend you are because I want to hurt you. But because I don't want to loose you as the same. 

And when I can't tell you that I love you to keep you at my side then I least I want you to know that if not as a lover than in which way else you mean to me. 

Don't think that I didn't think about being your girlfriend some times. But as much as with Michael I just can't fall in love. It has to be there. 

And that why all I can say to you more than that you are my friend. 

But you are a dear friend. 

So what would I look for if I had one minute of your mind. 

I really don't know. 


	13. Phillip Evans - Jim Valenti

Phillip Evans Phillip Evans – _Jim Valenti _

Sometimes I wonder what connects you to my son. 

After thinking that you had some strange of hate against him for so long. 

Now I have the feeling as if you if I need to compete against you when it come to my son. 

He goes to your house when he is troubled. He doesn't know that I know but I have seen him. 

And I know that you care about him and his friends. 

Especially after what happened with that trip to Las Vegas. 

When you told my wife and me what happened. 

And when you did I no longer saw the angry man that had seemed to almost stalk my son only a year before. 

What I saw was a man that was seriously caring about my two children in more than just the way that seemed to be necessary as a Sheriff. 

What happened to change you like that? 

I have the feeling that he tells you more than me. That there is something that only you know about. 

And I don't understand it. 

He is my son in everything but birth. Has been my son for the last 10 years. Yet there is something that he is keeping from me. And whatever it is has been getting bigger and bigger in the last time. 

I know he is with you because you know. 

If I had one minute of your mind. I would only have one question. 

What is it that you know about my son that I don't. 

What secret so dark and deep that he feels that I wouldn't be able to handle it? 

Just one minute because I really want to know. 


	14. Amy DeLuca - Jim Valenti

(These ones has a bit fanish Musing ..but not too much ;)  
  
More are to follow....I just have to type them from my handwritting into the computer.  
  
Amy - Valenti  
  
I guess if I had one minute of your mind I would look into two things. Not  
really sure which ones more important.  
  
The first things would be...if you love me. Because I guess I do.  
  
I didn't think it possibel after all those years that we knew each other  
that suddenly I would find you in love with me.  
  
And even less to find me back in love with you. After Frank had left me  
and Maria I had sworn myself that I would never let myself get close to one of  
those bastrads again.  
  
In that I tried to raise my daughter to be an independed woman that would  
be able to make her own choice in the world. Not infuenced by socity telling  
her that the best for any girl would be to marry and get a husband.  
  
So it was that I almost laught out loud when Madame Vivian told me that a  
man out of my past would return into my live. A man whose love for me had  
fallen at me without being known. But whose silent eyes were still watching  
me.  
  
Sure, Frank did love me, and yes apearantly more than I did love him. If you  
count the letters that he is still sending me. But then again I wasn't the  
ones that had cheated on him and beat him because I had the guts to stand up  
to him for screaming at our daughter.  
  
I guess the penny dropped when I talked with the sheriff only a few days  
later.  
  
Then I was happy that I hadn't laughed.  
  
Could it really be that easy?  
  
I mean okay...I know he loved me when he looked at me with this smile of  
his, that was half adoring and half unsure. But I know that Frank loved me  
too. I guess If I had one minute of your mind I would look to see in which  
way you love me.  
  
And then if there was still time I would have a look into the reason that  
made you seemignly adopt 7 children. One of them even into your house.  
  
Especially with Max Evans it seems strange as I always thought to see some  
strange diversion between the two off you. You used to talk so supicious  
about him. As if he was a suspect whose crime you hadn't determend.  
  
Yet the same Max Evans came over the other night when I was staying with  
you. His eyes looking as if he was searching for something.  
  
Pleading almost.  
  
Hurt.  
  
You looked at him and took him out to the other room.   
  
Not coming back for 1 hour.  
  
And when you did Max had allready left through the backdoor.  
  
I asked you if he was allright and you just nodded.  
  
But you didn't say anything about what you talked or what had upset him so.  
And in a way I did get the distinct expresssion that it hadn't been the  
first time he had come over.  
  
I am a curious girl.   
  
I want to know what is going on.  
  
So I guess if I had one minute of you mind....I would have to look very  
quickly. To find out everything I need to know.  
  



	15. Diane Evans - Alex

Diane Evans - Alex   
  
On the fear of sounding sallow, I guess I would look at the connection between   
you and my daughter. I mean I don't think that you are a bad friend to her.   
But she changed so much in the last years that I just want to know why.  
  
It seems like only a short time ago that she was hanging out with her   
snobbish girlfriends. Not giving a boy the time of the day if he hadn't a   
certain required rank.  
  
I didn't mean to stare the first day when you picked her up at the house.   
I really didn't. But for a moment I felt like asking 'You sure you are   
looking for Isabel Evans?'.  
  
But you were at the right house. And from the smile that my daughter wore   
as she came down the stairs it was the right girl too.  
  
She walke over and embraced smiling. But it was more like a friend. And from   
the pain in your eyes I could see that the implication was not lost on you.   
Over time I found out what it ment. She told me later that how good a friend   
you were. But that you felt a littlebit more in return.  
  
I asked her what you are doing about it.  
  
And she said nothing. I guess I didn't belive my ears when she told me that   
you were content being her friend even when you loved her.  
  
I guess that was the day that I started hoping that my daughter might change   
her mind.  
  
I think if I had one minute of your mind I would satisfy that one little   
curiousity that I have about you. 


	16. Diane Evans - Isabel

Diane - Isabel   
  
One minute.   
  
I know one should not want to look into the mind of someone. Especially not the   
one of you own daughter. Such unspoken thoughts should remain privat.  
  
But still.  
  
There are these days that I look at you and would like to know what you are thinking.  
  
Not as many days as I want with Max. But there are some.  
  
You were always different than Max closer to us. More trusting. So much more willing   
to be part of that family that Max. You came into this house and it was your home. From   
the first day on.   
  
And a long time that was the was it was.  
  
Our family.  
  
Me, Phillip, you..and even Max who slowly but with each day more became closer to us too.  
  
Yet it all changed almost two years ago.   
  
Max returned to his quiet self.  
  
And what was worse...you too.   
  
I mean I know that you are teenager now and that splitting from their family while growing   
up is something that every teenage does.   
  
Only I have the feeling that it wasn't that easy.  
  
I hear you whisper in you room with him when you think you are alone. Intense whisper   
that held fear almost.....sounded almost too grownup for kids your age.   
  
And what was even worse.  
  
After you came too me so many times when you were young. After you always talked with   
me when you were at a dead-end of knowing what to do. After you always trusted me. Now   
you shut me out.  
  
I am so afraid for the both of you.  
  
It started out slow. But then those camping trips began. An expression that I had learned to   
fear. After the one where Max didn't come home for three days. And when he did looked like   
he had been through hell. And you didn't look much better.  
  
You didn't leave his side for the next few days. And he looked like he wasn't even there. As   
if he was in another world altogether. Only reaching the rest of us when I or Phillip talked to   
him. But with you it were different. When you talked with him I knew that you knew what happened.   
  
It pained me.  
  
Because I knew that whatever happened had not be a Camping trip.  
  
It pained me that neither of you trusted me enough to tell.  
  
I was used too is from Max but not from you.  
  
There are days that I can see it in your eyes. When you look at me with something that   
might almost be guilt. As if you want to tell me something.  
  
But something is stopping you.  
  
Something.....or from the way Max looks at you.  
  
Someone.  
  
If I had one Minute of you mind I would like to see just this one thing.  
  
What you want to tell me but can't.  
  
Then you wouldn't have to break your obvious promise to Max and I would finally be able to help you.  
  
Both of you.  
  
After all I am your mother.   
  



	17. Michael - Tess

More to follow...life's been a bit...upside down.  
That's why they are not in the direct row as they should be  
  
Michael - Tess  
  
I think there would be a lot that I would look for. You learned so much from Nasedo. So much that the rest of us, is still   
trying to learn. In the time that Nasedo was with us he taught us too little. Too little to fight against the enemys that certainly wait in   
our future. Our past following us. Catching us. We are supposed to come back and safe our people. Yet at the same time  
we know that here back on Earth we have people to protect too.   
  
All my life I wanted to leave this place behind. There was nothing holding me back. The only people that I cared about where   
Max and Isabel and I was certain that they wouldcome with me. And now you come with all that knowledge at a   
time that I finally started to feel at home here.  
  
You could teach us all the things that Nasedo never had the time. To prepare us.  
  
Still I don't trust you   
  
You were the last one to arrive. Your are part of us yet at the same time are a stranger. Not like Isabel and Max who are  
like siblings to me. All those years guarding secrets have done this to us. And not just the alien one.   
  
I understand them.  
  
The way they think.   
  
Not always very clear. Especially Max. But at least I have a clue.   
  
Yet with you.   
  
I should be close to you. In a way I have more in common with you then with them. Both being raised by parents that   
weren't always there. Both of us raised by parents that taught us early on that we were responsible for ourselves. And   
maybe we would have been. But the first thing that you did when you came was deceive us. Making all of us crazy   
because we thought we lost our mind.  
  
I don't trust easy..nothing in my life has given me reason otherwise yet.   
  
And there is something about you that makes me suspicious yet.  
  
I can't put my finger on it..but every time I look into your eyes there is something. Something that I think we should  
know.   
  
So what would I look for if I had this minute.   
  
Both question are important. Both things that we need to know.  
  
What would I look for?  
  
I honestly don't know yet. But the decision won't be easy.  
  



	18. Isabel - Max

Isabell - Max  
  
Who died and made you King.   
  
When I teased you before I didn't know how true this   
words were. Neither did I know how painful this position could be.   
  
When we were young all we knew where fairy tales that told us about Kings that lived   
in castles and ruled wisely over their Kingdom. Who were loved by their people and in   
return gave them a good life.   
  
I never read a story that started with.   
  
And the King died.  
  
Nor did I ever read one that started with a whole planet of people being enslaved or   
killed.  
  
Actually it wouldn't be the beginning of our story either. It was actually the end of it.  
  
And to make things worse.   
  
It was me that betrayed you.   
  
Maybe we weren't that close back then.   
  
I like to believe that we are different from the way we were back then.   
  
But the painful reality is that we aren't not completely.   
  
You are still the leader. You were it even when we didn't know about our former lives.   
You were the one that made the rules. Maybe that was why we were all so surprised   
when you start breaking the rules back then at the shooting.  
  
Same went for Michael. Even before we knew who he was he had his role your Second   
in Command. The realist to your dreamer. The brawns to the brain. I always thought it   
was our upbringing. But now I realised that it was more. That it was something that we   
were never able to change.  
  
So where did that leave me. To betray you a second time?  
  
You don't know how afraid I am.   
  
And know Tess helps you to remember what happened I am even more afraid.   
  
That you will see my betrayal. And that it will affect you and me. Yet I know that know   
matter what you would see you would never tell me.   
  
So that would be what I would look for in your mind.   
  
What it was that I did back then.  
  
So that it would never happen ever again.  
  
  



	19. Michael - Max

Michael - Max  
  
The great Max.   
  
The perfect Max.  
  
I don't need a minute to know that you are not half as sure as you are supposed to be.   
Not when I look in your eyes and see the fear.   
  
We are supposed to have the same abilities each. Yet we don't. I mean it makes sense  
that you as the great Leader would be better at healing. And me your second in command   
head of the troops. That I would know how to hurt.   
  
To defeat.   
  
To destroy.  
  
To kill.  
  
Or maybe it was because it was what I learned it early on in my life here. You saw how   
much pain a hand could take away. How soft hands could make a stomach pain not that   
bad. Or make you sleep when the cold kept you up.  
  
I on the other hand learned how much pain it can bring. How a hand raised never brought   
anything but hurt.   
  
But in the fight that awaits us it is what we need.   
  
At least till you and Isabel learn to fight too.   
  
So if I had one minute of your mind. What would my question be?  
  
Nothing alien. Even when I am envious on the knowledge that you gained from our lives   
back then. Even when it would be interesting to know how I looked like before my genes   
gut mixed up with Mr. Dupre.   
  
Also not the mistakes we made. The ones that got us killed. Because I know that this is not   
the kind of information that you would hold back on us if you knew.  
  
What I would like to know would be. How it is to have a family. A family that is intact.   
Because frankly I am afraid. Afraid that once I grow up. Once I have a family on my own   
I will make show that some roots not so far removed. And that some old dogs can't be taught   
any new tricks.   
  
Show me how it is to have a family that cares. So that ones I have my own I won't start to   
learn. But already know.   
  
I just hope that this minute would be enough.  
  



End file.
